Lady's Man
by FrenchFriesCafe
Summary: The golden trio are hit by a curse and sent back in time. The marauders choose to have a little fun with the lost trio and unkonwingly dare Padfoot the lady's man of Hogwarts to woo his own godson. HP/SB
1. Chapter 1

J.K. Rowling's characters.

Warning: Slash

P.S Lucius Malfoy is in the same year as the marauders, soz for not following book.

-----

It was the final battle and the Hogwart's grounds were ablaze with fire. The lights of a thousand spells dashed across the grass, destroying everything in their path. Screams and shouts blended together leaving a constant roaring in the ears. As people focused in on their opponent, everything else fell into a blurred background. Families and friends were forgotten as people fought for their own lives. Ron and Hermione were the only people who managed to stick together and support each other rather then making it every man for himself. They watched as their best friend raised his wand to the dark lord.

"Avada Kedavra"

"Expelliarmus."

Voldemort's spell rebounded and the man died, falling to the floor in a rather anti-climatic ending. Death eaters, students, aurors and teachers stared dumb struck at the clump of black robes. Harry stood stock still, panting in harsh breaths. A roar erupted from the circle of death eaters.

Bellatrix Lestrange burst though the group, spewing curses at Harry. The boy jumped into action, running back from the centre. The aurors, too moved at the attack and were soon rounding up death eaters who were still in shock. Ron and Hermione dashed to their friends side. The crazed woman no longer seemed to care that it was three against one but instead shot a curse out at Ron.

"Tempus Viator Expello." She screeched. A blinding white ball shot out from her wand.

"Ron!" Both Hermione and Harry screamed, grabbing hold of their friend at either side, trying to protect him. Just before the orb reached the trio, it exploded, the light enveloping the three and blinding their eyes.

White mist enveloped their minds, crushing their consciousness. They were only aware of the each others fingers as they grabbed hold on their friends arms.

--

Hermione was the first to awake. She opened her eyes to the clear blue sky, watching the swallows dive and dip above her. Her mind set to work immediately, analysing the details of what had happened and recollecting her memories. Her thoughts eventually were grouped together and were organised to make sense. She bolted up right, clenching her hand in search of her boyfriend.

"Ouch."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at Ron's unintelligent exclamation. Hermione rolled over to get a better look at the red-head, making sure he was alright. Looking over to the other side of Ron, a still unconscious Harry lay. She crawled across her boyfriends stomach, ignoring his "oofs".

"Harry…Harry! Wake up." She shook the boy.

"Urgh, I'm up. I'm up."

"Ha-rry. For God's sake, look around you."

Harry slowly sat up and tuned his head to Ron, who was scratching his head in confusion.

"What happened?" Ron asked, frowning at Harry.

"Dunno" was the careless reply.

"You Idiots!" Hermione screeched. "We were hit by Bellatrix Lestrange's curse."

Both boys went wide eyed.

"But…were still alive, and on Hogwart's grounds. In the same place we fell."

"Yes, well thank you for stating the obvious Ronald. I think we should look around."

"Yeah, sure." Harry agreed with Hermione, standing up and stretching.

The three set off, down towards the school. When Harry suddenly stopped, the two turned around staring at the boy who was grinning goofily, with a quizzical look.

"We need to celebrate. Voldemort's gone." Harry stated.

Ron's frown erupted into a beam

"Too right mate." He said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Yes, yes, congratulations Harry. Now, I think we should look around, it's too early to celebrate now." Hermione grumbled, before grabbing the boys and dragging them down to the castle.

The three entered through the large doors and stared around at the perfectly clean, unharmed building.

"They did a real good job of cleaning up." Ron murmured.

Hermione merely frowned, before storming off up to the headmaster's office.

She came to an abrupt halt in front of the gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops, Liquorice, Murray mints, Marzipan, Sherbet, Lollipop."

The Gargoyle jumped out of the way and Hermione continued her march up the stairs.

The two boys followed but stopped directly behind her at the door. The two boys gaped, their faces deadly white and eyes open wide. Hermione's face had also dropped in colour, her lips were pursed and a deep frown was set on her forehead.

The late Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his arms neatly folded and eyebrows slightly raised.

"And you three are?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou for reviews :)

J.K. Rowling's characters

_Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his arms neatly folded and eyebrows slightly raised._

"_And you three are?"_

---

Hermione swiftly moved to one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. She sat down gracefully and poised herself with her head held high.

"Thought as much." She grumbled, her lips pinched and eyes wandering the office.

Ron raised his hand from where he stood at the door. A stubby finger pointed at Dumbledore.

"How?… Ho-…No, wait. You're…You're dead. You are dead! What the BLOODY hell is going on."

"Ronald, calm down and sit. Harry, close your mouth and sit in another chair." Hermione snapped before turning back to Dumbledore. "Professor, I'm terribly sorry but we have a lot of things to explain."

"I dare say you do." The man said leaning back in his chair, his blue eyes now sparkling.

"Hermione, what's happened?" Harry whispered, seating himself next to Ron.

"We've been sent back in time." Hermione calmly said. "Professor, may I ask for the date."

"It's the 29th of August 1977"

"1977" Harry breathed out, his eyes wide as he did the math.

"Sir, do you mind if I show you a pensive, I fear explaining it all will take far too much time."

"I'm sure that's fine." Dumbledore answered.

"Harry." Hermione asked.

Harry got up on his friends request and went over to the door where he knew Dumbledore's pensive was.

"I see you are all ready acquainted with my office."

Harry turned sharply in surprise at Dumbledore's comment.

"Er… sorry sir. I wasn't really thinking."

"No, no, go ahead."

Harry turned back to the pensive and focused his memories on everything he knew- from the knowledge of his parents death to the prophecy, from the chamber of secrets to Voldemort's downfall. He handed the pensieve to Dumbledore who looked through the memories.

Dumbledore took his head out of the pensieve.

"Well, that was interesting."

"And that was the biggest understatement of the year." Ron retorted.

Hermione and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him.

"You understand, Mr Potter, that your parents are starting their seventh year at Hogwart's."

"Yes sir."

There was a small silence, while the three shuffled uncomfortably.

"Sir, I was wandering if you recognized the spell that sent us here or perhaps know how to send us back."

"I'm afraid I don't, never seen anything like it. Now, time travel is a very difficult subject, moving forwards in time is nearly nigh impossible compared to going back. However, seeing as you have already come back, we simply need you to return. The spell used, will have to be reversed in order to send you back, but seeing as we don't know the spell, I believe you're pretty much stuck here."

The three blinked at Dumbledore's calm response.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked.

"I suggest you settle down. Start a new life. Do some research in getting back whilst you can."

"So, just leave everything behind."

"I'm afraid so. If you would like, you can stay at Hogwarts and attend your seventh year."

Harry swallowed. He was completely split This was the chance of a normal life, but in this world, Voldemort was still out there, but then again the prophecy hadn't been made. He looked to Hermione and Ron who were leaving their families behind. Ron leaned over and grabbed Hermione's hand, giving her a supportive smile.

"We'll stay." Hermione said.

"That's wonderful. Now I'm afraid that Mr Potter and Mr Weasley will have to change your appearance and last names, for both of your parents are well known in the school. How does Harry Prendon and Ronald Weller sound to you? Good? Good.

For your appearance, I suggest a shop in Diagon Alley called the Rabbit Ears, they have an excellent sense of today's fashion. I'll introduce you tomorrow to the school at the end of the sorting ceremony, I assume you'll all be going to Gryffindor?"

"Yes sir." They all replied.

"Right well, here's a key to a spare vault in Gringott's, you may use the money from there. And one more thing"

Dumbledore paused, looking over the three.

"You must not interfere with the past, do not tell anyone of your history, do not take any actions to change the future. Do you understand?"

The three vigorously nodded their heads.

"Right then! Off you go, through the floo. Here's your school supplies list. Have a nice trip." And with that, Dumbledore shoved the three into the fireplace, sending them off to the Leaky Cauldron.


	3. Chapter 3

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**P.s. I promise the chapters will get longer, just give me a while to get my story straight.**

**Please review and thank you :)**

**---**

The Rabbit's ears was a large beauty parlour, filled with hairdressers, plastic surgeons, opticians, doctors, fashion consultants and makeup artists.

Hermione turned around to face the boys, after she was done squealing. A manic grin was placed on her face.

"Harry, you're first!" She shouted, before grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him off to the opticians, where the pair disappeared behind a blue door. Ron shrugged and took a seat outside the door in the waiting area. He flipped through the quidditch magazine, imagining himself to look like one of the players. Half an hour later, the door burst opened and Hermione dragged Harry, no longer wearing glasses, to the hairdressers.

Ron watched from across the floor as his best friend was fastened to the chair, kicking and screaming, whilst a hairdresser chopped of locks of his hair and Hermione gave orders for the new look. Ron couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as Harry's hair was magically grown and then layered so a side fringe covered half his face whilst his hair was pulled back in a green ribbon that criss-crossed down his strip of hair, no longer allowing it to jump around uncontrollably on Harry's head.

Next Harry was dragged into a changing room, whilst Hermione and a fashion consultant threw a number of clothes over the door to him. Lastly, was the surgeons and Harry disappeared through an unseen door again. Eventually, Harry came out and flopped down in the chair next to Ron, seven bags full of clothes were dropped on the floor.

"Hey mate. I have to say, Hermione's done a pretty good job, you look wicked." Ron scrutinized Harry in his now, tight-fitting green shirt along with black skinny jeans with black boots covering the bottom. Harry's scar was now hidden under a series of complicated glamour charms and a silver metal tunnel had been fitted into his ear, Ron didn't bother to question how they had gotten it to a 10mm so quickly.

"Yeah, well it's your go next. Good luck out there."

Ron paled. Although he knew the outcome was good, he couldn't imagine going through the two and a half hour torture he just watched Harry go through. Not a second too soon, Hermione popped up out of nowhere.

"Come, on Ron. Let's sort your hair out first."

* * *

Finally, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the store. Each were glad in new clothes and held a bag full of shrunken clothes. Hermione looked the same apart from her de-frazzled hair, where as Ron no longer had freckles covering every inch of his face and the ginger hair had become less vibrant.

"How come I don't get any ear piercing." He grumbled.

"Because they wouldn't suit you. Now, come on we need to get school supplies."

The three tottered off down Diagon alley, first stop, Flourish and Blots.

* * *

Harry stepped into Madam Malkin's, Hermione and Ron still in Pottidge's Cauldron Shop. A feeling of déjà vu suddenly swelled up inside of him as he saw a certain blonde standing on the podium, getting fitted for his robes.

"Hello dear, can I help you?" Madam Malkin asked, now noticing Harry in the door way.

"Yes, I need some Hogwarts robes."

"Right well please stand up on the podium next to Mr Malfoy, I don't remember seeing you before."

"Erm… well, I've been home schooled until now, I'm just starting seventh year with two friends."

"Oh, my, I don't remember the last time Hogwarts had any new students." Madam Malkin murmured to Harry's feet, before pulling out the measuring tape.

Lucius Malfoy, who had been listening to the conversation, leaned over to Harry.

"Home schooled? Which family are you from then?"

"Um… the er… Prendon's."

The blonde rose his eyebrows.

"Never heard of them."

"Yes, well, we're very private."

There was a tense silence for a minute before the blonde opened his mouth again.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy by the way."

Harry, decided to take his place in high pureblood society.

"Indeed, I know of your family. I'm Harry Prendon."

Lucius smirked at Harry, his eyes wandering up and down the other teen.

"Isn't that a common muggle name?"

"It means home ruler, and isn't your fairly common in Rome?" Harry snapped.

"Only for the nobles." Lucius said stiffly, his head held high.

"Mr Prendon, do you mind taking your shirt off so you can just try on the school shirt." Madam Malkin asked, pulling back the curtain that separated the podium from the rest of the shop. Lucius remained on Harry's side.

Harry shrugged of his shirt and carelessly dropped it on the floor, it wasn't till the cold air hit his chest that he noticed the eyes of Lucius Malfoy, shamelessly staring at him. Cold silver eyes, met Harry's green and Lucius licked his lips in a provocative manner. Harry shivered in disgust, before hurriedly pulling on the school shirt.

Lucius chuffed as the delectable tanned chest was covered up and returned to picking out the materials for his school uniform.

* * *

The moment the bill was paid, Harry practically raced out of the shop. He dashed straight over to Hermione and Ron who were walking down the alley towards him.

"Malfoy….'gasp' just…'gasp' spent last…'gasp' ten minutes flirting with me." Harry choked out, hands on his knees as he drew deep breaths.

"Malfoy! That's disgusting." Ron shouted.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Harry replied.

"Come on, we need to get back. School starts in…twenty six hours." Hermione started dragging the boys again.

"Hermione, we can walk you know."


	4. Chapter 4

**J.K. Rowling's character.**

**Thank you for reviews. :)**

------

The golden trio stood behind the doors to the great hall. They had just watched all the students pour in for the new year. Harry had been standing on tiptoes the whole way through, anxiously trying to get a look of his parents, his head waving about over the crowd like a lost child…only much taller.

"Harry, calm down! It's not like you can just waltz up to them and tell them you're their son. They're not going to know you."

Harry only huffed at Hermione and slouched back against the wall in silent defeat. The doors opened again, calling their attention and Ron, Hermione and Harry waltzed into the centre, heads held high while their insides squirmed in fear; just like true Gryffindors. All eyes followed their every step and Harry's breath caught as he noticed the marauders. Dumbledore stood.

"I'd like to introduce Harry Prendon, Ronald Weller and Hermione Granger. They will be starting their seventh year here as they have been home tutored before. All three have already been placed in Gryffindor house. I hope you will welcome the three with open arms and give them help when they ask for it. Now, with all said and done, I think it is time to feast."

Dumbledore sat down as the plates filled with food and the three took their places along the end of Gryffindor table. Harry had incidentally sat next to Remus Lupin with Hermione and Ron opposite him, with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter next to them.

Remus turned to face Harry, his face already set in a natural, broad smile. Brown hair settled over his forehead and his uniform was all neatly trimmed. Looking just the part of a prefect.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin, Gryffindor prefect. There's James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. I guess you guys will be sharing our dorm now." He introduced.

Harry stared for a second at the sight of the students. He quickly averted his gaze; suppressing any feelings including a glare at Pettigrew.

"Oh, that's great. We've never really been to a boarding school or shared a dorm room before, since we were home schooled so I'm still getting used to the whole idea."

"Don't worry about it. There hasn't been any new students in a while but all the first years suffer a bout of homesickness before settling in."

The lies spewed easily from Harry, his Slytherin side showing through. A head quickly popped in from next to Remus before another word could get in.

"Hello, I'm the other Gryffindor prefect, Lily Evans. Are you guys all related or something? You seem to know each other really well."

Harry was too stunned to say anything. He gawked at the sight of his mother, beautiful like they said she was. Her eyes were a vibrant green like his and looked at the three in welcome. Her voice and stance was full of confidence, but no way near arrogant. Harry quickly glanced at James who was glancing between Lily and his plate of food. Harry felt a kick under the table as Hermione pointed out he was staring too much and he looked around to see the marauders with what looked like knowing looks and Lily looking apprehensive. James on the other hand was already shooting daggers.

Hermione filled in for the silence.

"No, we're not relatives, but we all live in the same area. We were the only wizards around so we spent our childhood together and our parents were all close."

"So you must be from pureblood families. I haven't heard of any Weller's, Granger's or Prendon's." James was already looking suspicious, most likely from his immediate dislike to Harry for the way he was looking at Lily.

"Well, we're not originally from England and er… our families like privacy. Prendon isn't pureblood, only half-blood along with myself. It was just difficult to travel to the school and we had the option of home tutors because of our parents."

Hermione was starting to stutter, stumbling over the lies whilst trying to stick to the truth so they could remember it all.

"What made your parents change their minds about schooling. It's a bit late to start isn't it?" This time it was Sirius who spoke first. Hermione's mind went blank; there was only so many stories she could come up with, Hermione head was filled with fact, not fiction.

Finally Ron saved the day and showed some intelligence. He looked down at his plate and his face turned into one of depression from some unknown acting skills.

"There was…something that happened. Our parents…they…" He sucked in his lips and looked away, pretending to hide tears from the new friends.

The marauders were easily fooled. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Harry turned back to Lily, a croak in his voice as it pretended to break. "No, no. It's fine, you weren't to know." James shifted uncomfortably from the sad look shared between Lily and Harry.

Pettigrew, the ever unsentimental one, spoke up. "Wait so all of them died together? What was it, some kind of massacre?"

Glares were sent down to him but he remained unknowing.

"No. My parents died when I was younger, but I was adopted into Ron's family. We're like siblings altogether and the rest, is kind of…long and complicated." Harry continued with the lies and his friends shared a slight smirk at the twisted truths.

"That's cool. James' family has practically adopted me. Shame my parents are still alive though."

"Sirius!" Remus apprehended the teenager, who looked slightly at sheepish. The other three pretended to look surprised, already knowing the history of the Black family.

They continued the meal, discussing families and Hogwarts. There was never a gap in conversation and no one was left out- well except Pettigrew who actually chose to ignore them really and instead shoved food down his throat.

* * *

The trio went straight up to the dormitories at the end of the feast, averting the common room and other questionning students, claiming they were tired.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the bed together.

"We need to get our story cleared up." The boys both nodded to Hermione.

"So, both my parents were half bloods. Harry's mother was muggleborn but his father was pureblood and both of Ron's parents were pureblood. This means we all have a decent magical background. Let's say…we lived on the Isle of Wight. It's a small island at the South of England, so we won't have to worry about accents and there are going to be practically no other wizards living there.

Ron…Um let's say your parents earned a lot of money doing private business for the ministry, hence the need for secrecy and we can then be able to afford to be home tutors. Harry, you don't know anything about your parents since it's a touchy subject and mine ran their own business for potions. My mother died in a potions accident two years ago. We all are only children. Er…I think that's it. Think you can remember it?"

Ron and Harry stared at Hermione. These were great lies! They were feasible and realistic and didn't need to be detailed. All were surprised with each other to find the unknown Slytherin traits they never knew the had. The pair nodded dumbly, before discussing the nights events.


	5. Chapter 5

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Please review. Thank you.**

**---**

Two days had passed since the arrival of the new students and the gossip of Hogwarts was still filled with the trio as the main agenda. By now the entire school practically knew their "life story". There had been no hiccups and just like Hermione predicted, everyone believed them.

The teachers praised them, often commenting the trio on their intelligence and capability. The three had managed to grab their house dozens of points, quickly granting them a high space in the common room. Of course this was only because the three had already studied the topics before the war.

Other houses were surprised by the trio who didn't follow the house competitions. They spoke with anyone who talked to them. Hermione had advised it, telling the boys to find out as much as they could about the time along with securing a place within the school. They even spoke to a few Slytherins; mostly the younger years who weren't affected as much by the house split.

It was after a few passes and outrageous flirting by some boys towards Hermione, that Ron finally snapped and showed his famous Gryffindor temper. He had not only punched the Ravenclaw in the face, but then pulled Hermione into passionate kiss in the middle of the corridor, before yelling out:

"This is my girl, don't you dare touch her. And for Merlin's sake, leave us THE FUCK ALONE!"

After, which he stormed off, dragging both a beet red Hermione and cackling Harry behind him. Ron later received a lecture from Hermione about violence and how she wasn't a possession (giggling all the while- she had enjoyed Ron's show of protectiveness) and then a loss of house points and detention.

Sadly, Ron's outburst did nothing to sway the students. Whilst people restrained from flirting with both Hermione or Ron it only heightened the gossip on the last of the trio. Harry was now the aim of Hogwarts horny girls, all after a taste of the mysterious sexy and single boy.

And so Harry found himself running down the hall in an escape of a few fifth years who have high hopes on capturing his heart. Harry never thought he'd find himself so happy to see the potions classroom door and wasted no time darting straight into his next lesson.

Of course what Harry hadn't anticipated was the someone else might be on the other side of the door. He ran straight into a hard block and with a yelp, fell back onto the floor. Harry lay on his back for a second, glaring up at the ceiling whilst paper from his books floated down to the floor. A pale face and blonde hair obstructed his line of sight.

"Are you alright?"

Harry blinked and looked up into the face of Lucius Malfoy. He was stunned into silence for a second before slowly sitting up and taking the hand offered to him, to pull him to his feet.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about it. You had an understandable need to make a quick get away." Malfoy said, eyeing the crowd of girls now hiding behind the corner. He turned back to Harry with a dashing smile.

"Sorry I haven't had a chance to speak with you since Madam Malkin's. If you would like I can give you a full tour of the castle."

"Er…thanks but no thanks. I've already seen enough from my daily sprints when trying to escape my fan girls. I think I've found every hiding place possible."

Lucius predictably laughed, dragging it on a bit longer then necessary. "That's a shame then. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask me."

They walked together into the potions classroom. Harry glanced at the tall blonde from the corner of his eye. There was the same arrogant aura that held the man's head up and caused him to look down his nose at people, from his future self. He was full of grace, most likely from his aristocratic heritage along with Slytherin poise. Although he seemed polite, Harry couldn't help but be prejudice to the other teen based on the future; the inkling feeling that Lucius Malfoy was a master at manipulation caused Harry to be weary of him.

Lucius eyed the Gryffindor next to him. The boy had power, whether it be in the school, magically or from what he heard, the gossip about his inherited fortune. Even if he was a Gryffindor, the boy would make a wonderful prize if he got hold of the boy and Prendon doesn't seem to care for the houses at all.

It was when he caught site of the fan girls again that a plan developed in Lucius' mind. He looked down at the boy, a head smaller then himself. One could easily see why the whole female population of Hogwarts was after him; he was handsome. There was a fit figure, filling out the robes he wore that held tight around his body; jet black hair contrasted beautifully with elegant pale skin; the haircut, fashion sense and tunnel created a sense of danger, especially as the look was uncommon at Hogwarts. Lastly was the emerald jewels that shone and sparkled from Prendon's face; they were no doubt worth more then Lucius held in the family vault.

He smirked to himself. Yes, Prendon would make a great trophy and will help him rise in power. He would enjoy adding the boy to his collection and held no qualms in wooing him to do it. Even if Prendon- no Harry now- held no interest in the same sex, Lucius would find no trouble in swaying the boy the other way.

* * *

Harry listened to Professor Slughorn drone on about an ingredient or other. He never had taken a liking to potions, finding the subject too much strain on his patience-or lack of. Harry had to admit though, that with Slughorn teaching the whole subject actually made sense and even if he didn't enjoy it, he could at least make a decent potion.

Harry looked at the Slytherins in the room. He only recognised Snape and Malfoy whilst the rest were just nameless faces, although he had seen a few of the girls stalking him before.

"Prendon…Prendon…Prendon!" Harry jumped at the shouted word and looked around the classroom, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Prendon, what did I just say?" Harry looked up to see Slughorn looming over his desk looking slightly red in anger. It took Harry a second before he realised the question was aimed at him; really, he had keep reminding himself of his changed last name.

"Oh, er…I don't know, sir. Sorry." He squeaked out, flushing slightly as a few people giggled.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. You will be paired with Severus Snape to make the potion today. If you can even name it."

"Yes, sir. We're making a healing potion, which dissolves unwanted matter in the main internal organs so no surgery is needed to remove it."

"Right, well get to work." Harry hurriedly stood up and briskly walked over to Snape. He nodded politely before going to get the necessary equipment whilst Snape cleared the surface and started boiling the cauldron.

The pair worked together efficiently. They never said a word that was unnecessary and barely even glanced at each other. It wasn't a rude or awkward silence but more a compatibility. Harry knew from the man himself that Snape wasn't all bad, just troubled. After years of bullying and then becoming a spy, it was bound for any man to become cold and constantly pissed off. Harry even respected Snape for his strength to survive all the trials he had been through.

The potion was finished to perfection and the pair were awarded ten points. At the end of the lesson Harry smiled at Snape, an action that was picked up by the whole class and was stared at with surprise, for who would dare try to be friendly with Snape?

"I'll see you around." Harry said, waving at the teen as he packed up.

Snape stared at Harry in shock for a minute before he quickly composed himself.

"Yeah, see you around."

They left the stunned class in silence and headed to their separate tables for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thank you for reviews and please give me more depsite my lack of updating. I'm soorrrrrrrryyyyyyyy this took so long but i have an excuse: exams *groan" and i'm still not finished with them. All my other stories are taking just as long to update. Please forgive me.**

* * *

Harry walked out of the Ancient Runes classroom talking about the practicality of a ritual versus a pre-made object to conduct magic, with Lily Evans, whom he shared the class with.

"…but using an object weakens the strength of the spell. And you can't just use any object. By the time you've spent all that time searching for the right object you could have completed hundreds of the ritual with a much smaller debt to pay off."

"Not all objects are expensive and if you're in the middle of a duel you can use the object. You can't very well complete the ritual whilst in the middle of a fight." Harry argued, the pair gliding down the corridor with raised voices, gaining a few stares from passers by.

"There are ways to-"

"Hey, HEY! Harry, they've got the quidditch try outs up. You gonna try for seeker?"

Both Lily and Harry turned to look back at Ron who was screaming down the corridor. Harry waited until his friend had stopped and caught his breath before answering.

"Nah, I know James has got that place and I don't want to compete with him."

"Aw…yeah I s'pose so."

The pair fell into a solemn silence as they both thought about Harry competing against his father.

"What? No! You can't just not audition because James already has the place. What Gryffindor needs is the best seeker there and if that's you then great! More wins for us! James' head is already big enough, don't inflate it any more."

Ron and Harry stared at Lily slightly shocked by the anger pouring out of her.

"I…er- really I can't. I'd rather not."

And as exceptionally bad luck would have it, the marauders suddenly appeared behind the trio. A hard slap on the back by Sirius startled Harry and hit him with a feeling of dread.

"Rather not what?" He cheerfully asked.

Harry kept his lips shut and looked to Lily with pleading eyes, begging her not to say anything.

"Harry thinks he can't compete against James for the seeker position." Harry's head immediately fell to his chest in defeat.

Another hand clasped his shoulder and he looked up to see James looking at him with a smile.

"It doesn't matter if I beat you. It's just a game so if you want to try out you can."

Remus looked at James with a frown on his face and took a quick glance at Harry's exasperated look.

"I don't think Harry's worried about losing to you, I think he's worried about beating you."

Harry groaned as he felt James' hand clench in anger on his shoulder from the words of Remus. He heard Sirius snigger behind him and saw Lily raise an eyebrow at James' silence.

"Well, I say let the better seeker win." James spat out through a clenched jaw.

Sirius shoved his fist in his mouth, holding back laughter whilst Ron merely gave a shrug to Harry at the pleading look he sent his friend.

* * *

Few Gryffindors sat in the stands as they watched the try outs for their team. On the opposite side of the pitch, a dozen members from other house quidditch teams watched the try outs, hoping to see what their competition was like. Severus Snape sat in the corner, buried in his coat with his nose in a potions book. The voice of a "friend" interrupted his reading.

"I hear Prendon is going against Potter for seeker. I didn't know he played. I wonder if he's any good. He has the body of a seeker."

Severus sighed, slamming the book shut in frustration.

"Lucius, will you shut up. You have done nothing but rant about Prendon for the past week and it's getting exceptionally boring. Why don't you just watch the try outs to see what he's like."

Lucius gave an almighty glare at Severus before turning back to the pitch, grumbling all the while. One by one the places were filled with Ron taking the new keeper position. The marauders, Hermione and Lily screamed in support from the stands as they watched him catch quaffle after quaffle. Hermione didn't even have to cast a confundus on the competition this time.

It was when the seekers came out that everyone in the seats sat straight and leaned forward in anticipation.

"Prendon, I don't want you going easy on me cos' you're afraid of actually making it on the team." James said, bracing his broom.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip and nodded at James.

"Yeah, same goes to you." He replied before flying off.

* * *

The seekers, a total of five, mounted their brooms and quickly kicked off from the ground. They all hovered in a line, two looking very nervous, both from lower years. It was a simple enough try out; all they had to do was catch ten of the marbles being thrown into the air. The were only slightly smaller then the snitch but they travelled a lot slower. Only James and Harry succeeded in catching all ten.

The marbles continued to be thrown, the members of the Gryffindor quidditch team each hoping either James or Harry would fail to catch one and hence solving the problem of who would be seeker. After thirty more marbles, the team gave up and decided upon a new idea.

Sirius and Remus sat next to each other in the stands. Hermione, Lily and Peter sat in front of them talking amongst themselves.

"Wow, this is the most interesting try outs we've ever had. I'm honestly surprised Harry can keep up with James so well." Remus spoke to Sirius, eyes never leaving the two who were still catching marbles.

"You can kinda see it. Harry's body is slim, just like a seeker. James' used to be like that but he's built out a bit more. There's also Harry's fast reactions when playing exploding snap, I haven't beat him yet."

"Hm, both seem pretty tired. I wonder who's going to win."

"James looks more tired then Harry. If they keep this up, I'd say Harry."

Remus turned to look at Sirius with raised eyebrows.

"You're not supporting James on this one?"

"No, I am. I just think Harry's going to win. Hell, I'll even put money on it." Sirius said grinning to Remus and hoping to start a bet. Remus shook his head in answer and frowned turning back to watch the pair.

"Hey, Remmy."

"Yeah."

"Don't tell James I said that."

Remus gave a frightening wolfish grin at the thought of something to hold over Sirius Black.

"I'll think about it Padfoot."

* * *

Lucius sat licking his lips with slurping noises as he watched Harry swerve around the pitch. Severus shuddered next to the man, scared to think what was going on in his head. He had to admit, Prendon was better then he had expected and he found himself rooting for his classmate in the hopes he can stomp down Potter's ego.

"What are they doing now?" Lucius muttered leaning over the fence to watch as James and Harry landed to talk to the Gryffindor team. Severus frowned in answer as he watched the discussion. There were a few nods from the players before Harry and James moved to opposite sides of the pitch.

"We'll now be holding a seeker's game for Gryffindor try outs with James Potter and Harry Prendon." One of the Gryffindor players yelled out to the audience.

"Well, this will be interesting." Lucius said leaning back in his chair.

* * *

The match went on for an hour. Every few minutes the snitch would pop up and both Harry and James would go for it at the same time only to find the other in the way and by the time they reached where they had seen the snitch, it had already gone. The audience was constantly kept on edge as there had been not only the race between the snitch but an awful lot of trickery between the two players and they almost fell off their own brooms a few times.

Now, James was heading in straight line for the golden ball. Harry wasn't by his side this time and the feeling of victory started welling up inside of him. His arm was already out and the snitch a few seconds away. No one saw Harry as he dropped in a vertical line, straight down onto the snitch, narrowly missing colliding with James. It was so close, people weren't sure who had got it, nor did James for that matter. For all he knew the snitch had just been in his grasp when it disappeared. He looked down to see Harry descending to the ground, his fist closed around the snitch that dangled at his side.

First there was shock as James continued to float, not really sure where he was going. After that was anger at the thought of losing to Harry, blaming Harry and then himself. Lastly there was resolution as he thought about the other houses being slashed this year and to finally have some real competition, because whether he admitted it or not, he had enjoyed the game, adored it even. The constant state of euphoria and adrenaline made him feel like he was living and from the shining green orbs of Harry along with his flushed face, his friend felt the same way.


	7. Chapter 7

**J.K. Rowling's characters**

**Please read and reviews :)**

**---**

"It's HALLOWEEN!"

An excited Sirius Black leapt over the Gryffindor common room's sofa, landing Ronald Weasley's lap. Ron let out a loud yelp and shoved the marauder off his lap.

"Merlin, you're heavy mate."

Sirius pouted up at Ron from the floor at his feet.

"Shut it. I'll have you know that I am actually very muscled"

"Padfoot, I hate to break it to you, but Halloween isn't for another week." James pointed out to his friend.

"Well, we better go shopping for costumes then. Oh, and we have to get some tricks sorted. And we have to prepare our stomachs for the feast and then we have to find a date for the ball! There's a lot to prepare for."

"Oh no a date! I should have thought of that." Lily wined, resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"There, there. You'll be alright. There are plenty of guys who'll want to take you." Hermione patted on Lily's head in a condescending manner.

"It's alright for you, you've already got a date."

"WHAT!" Ron leapt from the couch in utter outrage.

"Ron, what Lily means is I have you to take me."

"Oh." He quickly sat back down, cheeks flushed in embarrassment, whilst James, Remus and Sirius laughed at him.

"Harry's single right?"

Everyone quickly shut up and their heads snapped towards Lily, a second after that heads snapped to look at James.

"Dude, that's harsh. Not only has the guy stolen your place on the quidditch team but now he's after your girl." Sirius whispered in his friend's ear who's face went purple and fists clenched.

"Where is Harry anyway?"

"James sent him out to do some training with the rest of the team."

"Ha, but James, you're not even on the team, you can't send the other players out to do training."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Ron, how come you're not out there."

"Are you kidding, it's freezing out there. I said I was on a date with 'Mione which couldn't be cancelled, I then got an aw from all the girls and they let me go."

"…But you're not on a date with me."

"Er, well…SURPRISE!"

"Ronald Weas- er...WELLER! Don't you dare use me as an excuse to get out of quidditch practice!" And with that Hermione quickly stormed off to the girls dormitory with Ron chasing after her. The boys quickly broke into laughter whilst Lily tried to hide a smile beneath her hand.

"Oh, look, Harry's back." Lily exclaimed and yet again the laughter was halted abruptly as said person practically fell through the common room door. Harry was soaked, looking very tired and pale. James couldn't help but smile at the sight of Harry in his own way of revenge.

"I'll go ask him if he wants to go to the ball now." Lily practically skipped over to where Harry was wobbling across the room, unaware of Remus and Sirius holding James back in his chair.

They watched the conversation with wide eyes as Harry signed his own death warrant; executioner: James. From the position they were in, they couldn't see a single facial expression, nor any words. James however, was seething as the two came over, Lily bidding them goodnight and Harry collapsing on the sofa.

"Merlin, I'm tired." Harry moaned into a cushion, unaware of the very near death threat.

"Hey, James."

"What?" The man spat out, glaring holes at Harry's oblivious head.

"How come you haven't asked Lily to the ball yet?"

James faltered.

"What?" He asked in a much quieter tone, ignoring Remus' and Sirius' hands drop off him in their own surprise.

"She just asked me if I wanted to go with her, I said no, but if you don't hurry up someone else will get the chance to say yes."

"Wait, so you're not going to the ball with her?"

"That's what I just said."

"And you don't have any feelings for her?"

"No, she's just a friend."

"…Oh. Well, that's alright then."

"…Right. Well, I'm gonna get some sleep."

The three marauders bid goodnight to Harry, eyes slightly wide in surprise.

"Well, now you don't need to have any worries about Harry as competition." Sirius cheerfully pointed out.

"I guess so. I wonder why he said no, who would say no to Lily? And he must want a date."

"James, I sometimes wonder how you can be so stupid." Both Sirius and James looked at Remus with confused faces who merely sighed at the two.

"He obviously saw that James likes Lily so made sure to give you a chance to ask her out whilst saving you from taking his head in the process."

"Oh." Both Sirius and James said in unison, their heads wildly bobbing in understanding.

"Plus he's got all those stalker girls so he can have any one of them." James pointed out, relaxing in his chair.

"What stalker girls?" Sirius asked, jumping onto the free sofa, now uncomfortable on the cold floor.

Both James and Remus stared at Sirius with incredulous faces.

"Harry Prendon has been named number one bachelor of Hogwarts. Please tell me that you've noticed all the girls have been trying to get in his pants."

"WHAT! I'm number one bachelor of Hogwarts, the one all the lady's want. No scratch that, I am _the_ Lady's man! How can that puny squirt beat me?"

"Now you know what it feels like." James muttered to a now fuming Sirius.

"Well, he is good looking, intelligent, funny, on the quidditch team, has a powerful family, single and the new mysterious student from Merlin knows where."

"Aw, Remy do you have a crush?" Remus spluttered at Sirius' question.

"Aw, Siri, are you jealous?" This time it was Sirius' turn to splutter and gape at James.

Sirius quickly composed himself and decided to play along.

"Jealous? JEALOUS? Of course I'm jealous. I have every right to be jealous. Haven't you heard about Harry and my secret liaisons? If only the girls of Hogwarts knew what I did to their hottie every night, they would reek of envy. That or they would be fainting from the absolute heat radiating from the school's two greatest hotties together. Remmy may have a crush but I'm the one who owns him. It's you who should be jealous!"

Sirius ended his speech standing on the sofa and pointing down at both James and Remus who were holding their breath. At the last word they both burst out laughing, collapsing in their chairs and clutching their sides.

"Bravo, bravo!" Remus cried "a true tale of forbidden love."

James sat up gasping for breath. "Forbidden love for good reasons I'd imagine. Can you imagine the uproar Sirius would cause chasing after Harry Prendon." The pair shuddered at the thought.

"Lucky Sirius isn't Prendon's type."

"Ow, I'm insulted. And what do you mean by not his type. I can be everyone's type. Who wouldn't adore me?"

"Er, Sirius, I was thinking not his type as in wearing trousers rather then skirts."

"Oh."

"Although, even if Harry did lust after trousers, I'd doubt he's ever want to date you."

Sirius huffed in outrage. "Of course he would want to date me! I can have anyone I want. Not only do I bet I can have him, I bet I can make him as gay as a fairy."

"Done!" James cried grabbing Sirius hand and shaking it for good measure.

"…What?" Sirius meekly asked, afraid of the answer and begging Remus to tell him that James had not just said what Sirius thought he had said.

"I bet twenty galleons you couldn't land Harry Prendon. Don't tell me Sirius Black is going to back out of a bet." James played on Sirius' Gryffindor tendencies.

"Right, you're on. What's the time limit?"

"Um, I don't think this is a good idea." Remus muttered, eyeing the two wearily.

"Sh, Moony." James said, raising his hand in front of Remus' face. He turned back to Sirius with a broad grin. "You have to be dating him by Christmas."


	8. Chapter 8

J.K. Rowling's characters.

Thank you for reviews!

* * *

"Plan A. Capture Harry Prendon and take him to the Halloween ball."

"Er…Sirius, who are you talking to?" Sirius yelped and jumped out from his place in the corner of the library, the perfect place to watch Harry as he did his work. He glared at Remus who was already getting in the way of his plan.

"I am talking back to base, like they do in those muggle movies."

"Right." Remus sat next to where Sirius was and placed a hand on his friends head. "There, there Sirius. You'll be alright. Those healers at St Mungos will fix you up fine." Remus patted Sirius on the head a few times, speaking as if to a child.

Sirius swiped the hand away and glared at Remus who merely smirked back.

"So, how do you plan to take Harry to the ball. You don't even know if he's gay."

"I know that." Sirius snapped. "The plan is to go as a casual friend and slowly work my charms on him. See, simple and affective."

"I don't know. Harry seems like the oblivious type and will probably see you as just being overly friendly."

"Sh. Don't ruin the plan Remmy. It. Will. Work."

Remus sighed at Sirius' determination but turned his eyes back to Harry anyway. Harry was working with Lily, Hermione and Peter who sat dotted around the table; Peter sitting at the far end. Remus frowned at the noticeable glares being sent between Peter and Harry and wondered why they didn't get along. His eyes were drawn back to Harry when suddenly his view was blocked.

"That bloody Slytherin." Sirius growled as Lucius Malfoy blocked his view from Harry. He quickly stood and walked up to the table.

"…and I was wondering if their was anything I could do to help you with potions, my private tutor sessions are up for offer." Sirius and Remus heard Lucius purr the end of the sentence and shivered in unison. They looked to see the Slytherin's hand resting on Harry's shoulder, which seemed to be promising something more then just friendship.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Sirius spat out at the man glaring daggers at the insulting hand touching Harry.

"I was simply inviting Harry here into some inter house relations, Black. Not any of your business I assure you." Lucius sneered his hand now stroking Harry's arm.

Sirius looked at his friend (_target_ he thought) and was relieved to find Harry looking a bit green; although whether that was Malfoy's fault or just because he was a guy brought a frown to Sirius' face.

"And you have no business here." Sirius retorted.

Lucius paused. It would not be good to start a fight with Harry's friends if he wanted his attention. He sighed, admitting defeat.

"Tell me if you want those private sessions, Harry." Lucius said, strutting out of the library.

"Looks like you've got competition." Remus murmured in Sirius' ear, making him growl in anger. Remus frowned at his friends reaction; Sirius shouldn't be so protective of Harry already, although it was probably the idea of losing to Malfoy that had the animagus growling. Remus sighed; this was going to complicate things, he felt seriously sorry for Harry.

* * *

Harry and Sirius sat next to each other in the Defence classroom, working through a question and answer sheet on moonlight creatures. They chatted away whilst they worked and whilst the conversation seemed casual enough, what was going in Sirius' head wasn't. He wanted to ask Harry to the ball today but had absolutely no idea how, but as luck would have it, Harry brought it up himself.

"So, what is your costume for the Halloween ball? I haven't got any ideas."

A light bulb appeared above Sirius' head.

"I want to go as one of the brothers from the tale of the hybrids, you know the one where one is born with the werewolf gene from the mother and the brother is jealous in which he becomes a vampire and then bites his brother when unable to control his blood lust."

"Oh yeah, I know that one. Hermione said it was full of blood and gore which was mainly why I read it."

"Really? Cause I can't find a brother and was wondering if you'd want to go with the ball with me."

"Yeah. That'd be great." Harry smiled at Sirius, completely unaware of Sirius release of breath with the knowledge he now had a 'date' although he doubted Harry saw it like that.

* * *

The group of Gryffindors sat in a circle next to the lake. All were enjoying the sun, many eyeing the closeness between James and Lily who were sitting next to each other with James beaming for unknown reasons. Harry thought he knew why.

"Hey, Lily, have you found someone to take you to the ball yet?" Harry asked, eyeing her reaction.

"Yes, James managed to spit the question out at me this morning."

James blushed and ducked his head but quickly sat up straight when Lily placed her hand on his.

"'bout time Prongs." Remus shouted from the other side of the circle.

"What about you Harry? Have you got a hot girl waiting in line for you?" James asked.

"Nah, I'm just going with Sirius in a paired costume. Too much hassle to go searching for girls."

Remus and James shared wolfish grins and gave a thumbs up to Sirius, unnoticed by the rest.

"Aw, Harry. No one's asked you out. I'm surprised." Lily patted Harry's leg, hoping to give comfort.

"No. I've had someone ask me everyday this week. Hell, even Lucius Malfoy asked me earlier."

"Whoa, are you serious mate?" Ron asked looking pitying towards Harry and patting him on the back a comforting manner. Harry gave a grim nod in reply.

"How come you said no?" Everyone looked to Sirius as if it the answer was the most obvious thing in the world and he was officially now the most stupid person in Hogwarts.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he's sleazy, creepy, rude, arrogant, vain and only trying to get into my pants."

"What I meant was that if any other guy asked you out, would you say yes?"

Everyone held their breath. This would be the moment of truth. Was Harry Potter- er Prendon- gay?

"I…don't know. I haven't really thought about it before seeing as I've never been asked by another guy…Malfoy doesn't count. Maybe…Oh God!" Harry's eyes suddenly went wide as he looked out the window in thought.

"What! What?" Everyone jumped in their seats wandering what the hell Harry was thinking about. They still hadn't got a yes or no answer- perhaps a bisexual?

Harry ducked his head and covered his face that bow had a red blush covering it.

"I just realised something." He muttered into his hands.

"That you're gay?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I was thinking about the different guys I know to see whether I was gay and a specific two turned up."

"Really, who who who?"

"Well…erm a guy I once knew called Cedric Diggory."

Ron and Hermione automatically patted Harry on the shoulder, most likely out of reflex now.

"And?"

Harry shook his head and covered his face with the pillow. There was no way in hell he was going to talk about the guy who arse he just realised he had been staring at since fifth year.

Yells and shouts erupted from the group as they screamed in frustration at Harry.

"Harry. Tell us who." Hermione whined pulling on his cushion.

Lily got up and started prodding Harry and helping Hermione with the cushion. "Come on. Don't leave us hanging like this. Soon the others were starting to stand, hoping to torture the information out of him. Suddenly James' arms were holding Harry's up, keeping them out of the way while Remus and Ron were trying to tickle the answer out.

"No. Noooo. Stop- Stop it. I'm not telling." Harry gasped out before kicking Ron in the stomach who fell into Remus and then roughly pulling his arms out of James and running back inside.

The groups were left gasping for air. "Now I really want to know who it is." Sirius muttered.

"Well at least we know he's definitely bisexual." James gasped whilst slouched over an armchair, winking at Sirius.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this has taken me so long. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reviews.**

------

The Halloween Ball.

"'Mione, help me with my costume will you?" Harry called from the boys dormitories to where Hermione was in the common room.

"Yeah, sure." Her eyes lit up with an evil glint and she smirked at Harry who was completely unaware of what he had just asked. She raced up the stairs and burst into the room where Harry was, locking the door behind her. Everyone was already dressed in their costumes, most waiting downstairs or hiding in their dorm rooms, keeping their costumes a surprise. Hermione was dressed as a princess with Ron as her prince. He only agreed to it for an excuse to hold a sword.

"What are you supposed to be?" She asked, frowning at the items Harry had on the bed.

"I'm the jealous vampire from the story about the two brothers, one born with the lycanthropy gene. The tale of Hybrids or something."

"Oh yeah. Didn't I recommend that one to you? You should read the side theories that go along with the book, their very interesting."

"Side theories?" Harry asked, closing his eyes whilst Hermione powdered his face.

"Hm, there's all these stories about what the author was trying to portray through the brothers. There's questions on what the vampire was feeling, unable to join his brother and that perhaps it wasn't jealousy and instead a longing to be with him, as a family. There's even a few ideas about incest, which was actually very popular at the time the author wrote the book."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "That's…odd."

"Yeah, well, it's what people want to read and it's up to them to make their own decisions on it. The reader's imagination and all that. Open wide."

Harry opened his mouth, allowing Hermione to place the fangs inside it. She stepped back and frowned.

"You're clothes are too big." She waved her wand and suddenly Harry couldn't breathe.

"'Mione. Too small." He gasped out.

"Stop whining. Just relax, they fit you perfectly and show off your figure." Harry glared at Hermione before strolling out the room with his head held high.

Harry, Hermione, Lily and Remus walked down the main steps together (Sirius, Peter, James and Ron had gone early hoping to get "first dibs" on the food). They walked through the main doors and searched for the other three. The crowd parted as the four beautiful teens walked through; 'like something from a cheesy teenage film' Harry thought. Harry was very aware of the disturbing leers many of the girls and a few guys were giving him as he walked past; he shuddered, scared to think what was going through their minds.

Even without the looks, Harry knew Hermione had done a good job. His hair wasn't tied up like usual and instead laid down in silky locks that had been straightened by Hermione. His tunnel was now ruby red with a heavy chain looped through it, which then wrapped around his neck. Blood dribbled down his chin and highlighted his lips and the white fangs that clipped them. A black cape with a blood red underlining to match his formal tux, billowed out behind him with a hood that sat half way on his head.

He was stopped, mid stroll to the food tables.

"Harry, I must say you look ravishing. Do you have a date tonight?"

Harry cringed at the lack of tact Malfoy seemed to be suffering. He pasted on a fake grin and swivelled round to face him.

"No actually, but I'm in a costume pairing with Sirius so I guess I won't be needing one."

"Well, I'm always open for a dance if you find yourself bored by a lack of decent conversation."

Harry held his tongue back from an insult. Soon Severus was standing behind Malfoy with his hand on the other Slytherin's shoulder.

"I think we should let Prendon make his way into the hall first, Lucius." He said, leading Lucius away from Harry. Harry gave a thankful smile and Severus replied with a curt nod. Harry watched them leave, his eyes travelling down to where Severus' arse was. Harry blushed as he realised what he was doing. Thank god it was just a sexual attraction; Harry shuddered to think of what would happen if he tried to date his old potions professor.

Harry walked to where the rest of the group was, vaguely noticing both James and Remus had their hands firmly holding Sirius down as the animagus glared at where Malfoy had just been harassing Harry. The moment those eyes switched to Harry, they widened in surprise and the mouth dropped open in appreciation of the beautiful 'vampire' in front of him. Hermione and Ron had already moved onto the dance floor and Lily was somewhere making sure Peter didn't get into any trouble.

"Harry, what did Malfoy want?" James asked, looking watching Sirius carefully.

"He asked me to dance, but luckily Severus saved me from the fate."

James spluttered. "Snivellus?" Harry frowned.

"He's not that bad." He defended.

Mouths shut and the subject was dropped. Harry blushed, now realising Sirius' eyes were still on him and although the mouth was still open, his eyes were darker than before. Remus leaned over and clicked Sirius' mouth shut who suddenly came back to life.

"Wow, er… Harry. That's a great costume." He exclaimed, eyes roaming over Harry's figure.

Harry eyed Sirius' own werewolf costumes. Taking into account the fine detailed hair and ears stuck onto the marauder. It looked slightly comical with Sirius' broad grin but still realistic.

"Thanks, yours too. Remus should be proud."

The three marauders heads turned and they stared at Harry with wide eyes and pale faces. Harry's mind blurred for a second before he realised what he had just said and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth in shock.

"Oh, shit. Er… Remus I'm sorry. I didn't mean…e-excuse me!" He called before dashing of to the side door. The three exchanged looks before they raced after the vampire.

Harry was panicking as he caught his breath in the empty classroom. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't supposed to know about Remus' secret, but it just came out. How the hell was he supposed to explain this? The door burst open making Harry jump and fall off the desk he was leaning on. The marauders looked down at him wide eyed.

"How did you know?" Remus gasped out. He looked more scared then any of them.

"I er.. Well I recognised the signs."

"The signs?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I mean your eyes changing colour when you're angry. Disappearing at full moon. Getting more tired when we were closer to the full moon and then taking the day off after. Slightly sharper teeth and tougher nails. That stuff." Harry breathed out, not leaving the floor.

"Remus, look. I don't care. I used to have a close friend who was a werewolf and it really doesn't matter to me if that's what you're scared of. Ron and Hermione don't mind either."

They stared at Harry. Their faces no longer quite as pale but their eyes were still hesitant.

"How do you know so much about werewolves?" Remus finally asked.

"Like I said, my friend. I've also had a run in with werewolves a couple of times. Same goes for Hermione and Ron."

Remus sharply nodded.

"Alright Harry, you've kept it a secret for this long. I trust you." Remus gave a broad grin and offered his hand out to Harry to pull him up, which Harry excepted.

"So, I'm going to get back to Lily." James said, backing out of the room, his head nodding towards Sirius whilst looking at Remus. Neither Harry nor Sirius could see the movement.

"Oh yeah. I think I'm going to try one of those er…chickens they had on the table." Remus exclaimed, rushing out of the room and sending a wink to a bewildered Sirius.

"Right…" Sirius said to no one in particular. Then he caught sight of Harry, left behind and he knew what the marauders were doing. He smiled and strutted over to the boy hiding a feral grin on his face.

----


End file.
